Trouble in the mustang family
by annoyed by you
Summary: in this story roy and riza's doughter gets in trouble and needs help. and thats all i'm going to say becouse i don't want to give any more away. p.s there is going to be some blood in this story.
1. Chapter 1

OK I'm writhing a different story because I don't feel like redoing THE BLOOD ALCHMIST and this time I'm going to try my best to spell everything right.

This means it's an action ex: sitting

This is for my character

First Name: Lira

Last Name: Mustang

Age: 6

Gender: Female

Hair color: Blond

Eye color: onyx

Mother: Riza Hawkeye

Father: Roy Mustang

School: Central elementary school

Grade: 1st

I sit on the chair in the principal's office waiting for my mother or father to come and yell at me then take me home. I look at the clock and it's 1:30pm sighs five more minutes till they come and yell at me.

I look down from the clock and look out the window at the parking lot looking for my mother and father's car unfortunately I can see my mother in her military uniform coming to the front door of the school. Great my life is going to end sooner then I planned. I watched as my mother opened the door and looked at me I looked at her with wide eyes as she calmly walked in and stands in front of me. Do you have anything you wanted to say she asked I'm sorry I said in a low tone. I watched as my mother turned around and walked to the door waiting for me to follow. I get up and follow my mother out the door and to the car. I slowly got in the car when something cough my eye in the seat next to me. I leaned over the seat and picked it up. I looked it over and read the words top secret on it. smirks and hides it in back pack so mother how long am I grounded I asked I don't know 2-3 weeks maybe longer. why so long it's not like I meant to set the teachers desk on fire I was trying to set our homework on fire covers mouth.YOU WHAT!! I thought your father wasn't teaching you alchemy. He's not I've ban learning from the books at home. When we get home you aren't going to read any of your alchemy books instead you'll be cleaning your room. To late it's already clean I've cleaned it yesterday afternoon. Riza sighs then just stay in your room until me and your father get home. fine...

The car pulls up in the long drive way leading up to a big house. My mother turns the car off and steps out of the car and I do the same. Lira runs up to the door and opens it and goes inside then goes to her room and slams the door. Soon after Riza walks into Lira's.ok so me and your father will be home late today because we have a criminal that were trying to catch so I put some sandwiches for you in the fridge ok. OK mother gets off of bed and salutes lazily. Good so I'll see you later then salutes and walks down the stairs and closes the door and gets in the car and heads to HQ.sights I hate saluting to my mother goes and lies down on bed

2 hours later

yawn rubs eyes … what time is it looks at clock and groans it's only 6:00pm stomach growls I'm hungry. Walks down stairs and opens fridge and grabs a sandwich goes and sits down on a chair and starts eating it.

2 minutes later

That's one good sandwich. I think I should get in my pajamas then relax. heads up stairs and picks out a sky blue shirt and pants there much better. goes down stairs and lays down on the couch and turns on the television. groans there never anything on.front door opens. Mother and father are home? It's early they shouldn't be home yet.footsteps in the hallway. gets off of couch and walks to hallway mother, father why are you home early? Wait your not my mother or father who are you? Your worst nightmare _clicks off safety on gun._ Why you are here and what do you want? Pay back. Why what did I do? Nothing it's your stupid mother and father now enough questions aims gun. gulps falls on ground and tries to get to a phone. I don't think so **BANG** the gun was fired. grabs leg and screams in pain. **BANG** gun fires again. Lira screams in pain again as the second bullet hit her side then falls uncontested


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 AT HQ (I forgot to say Lira was shot in the right leg and her right side and I don't own any of the fma characters)

Havoc I want all the files we have on the criminal. Fury get me all updates about the criminal and his ware about. Breda I need all the profiles on all six of the victims on my desk in a half hour ordered Mustang.

Havoc, Fury, and Breda say yes sir salutes then they turn around and start doing there assignments. Riza walks into the office what do you want me to do sir Hawkeye asks (Riza kept her last name at work so it wouldn't be as confusing). Roy looks at Hawkeye I want you to….puts hang on chin and looks at the ceiling hmmm how about you ……. make sure all of our guns are working properly. yes sir salutes then starts t work on all of their guns. knock knock excuse me colonel Mustang I have a letter for you hands Roy the letter then leaves. Roy starts reading the letter Eyes moving along each line.

His once smirk of his determination turns into a worried parent frown. Sir what's wrong asked Hawkeye. Roy looks up and hands Riza the letter. she gasps as she reads the letter. Tears starting to fall down her cheeks like a steady river how could this happen and why does it have to be her. Riza rises her head to look at roy what should we do. Roy looks down at her with sadness in his eyes and says I don't know pulls Riza into a hug for reinsurance tears getting his suit wet. Roy looks up at all his men Havoc tell Hughes to tell him to meet us at my House. Havoc looks at Roy yes sir goes to the investigations department and starts to talk to Hughes. Roy looks down at Riza and smiles it's going to be ok were going to get Lira back I promise. Roy and Riza start heading to their car when they see a military truck full of military men armed waiting to follow them. Roy turns his head and sees Hughes walking their way. They stop walking and turn to speak to Hughes.

Hi Roy I got some people to help us in search for evidence and all we need is for you to lead the way to your house so we can start the search for the evidence. Ok Hughes we'll meet you at our house. leaves and gets in the car and heads for home.

Once every one arrived at the Mustang's house they all quickly went up the drive way and found the front door wide open. Roy slowly walked in and saw a big puddle of blood on the floor watch out every one there's blood in the middle of the floor. everyone gets into the house and starts looking for some clues. Hay Roy I found something said Maes holding a card. Roy walks over to where Maes is and grabs the card and reads it so we need to go to the Black Moon. But isn't that a restaurant asked Riza. Yes it is and it isn't a very good one either. so then should we all go there or not asked Breda. I think we need to think of a plan because there are innocent civilians there and we don't need to draw attention to our self's said Roy. True so then should we go back to HQ and think of a plan asked Fury? Yeah that sounds good said Roy. every one leaves the mustang's house and starts heading back to HQ

Different location

Lira sits in the middle of a room tied to a chair legs tied to the legs of the chair.

W-where am I Lira opens her eyes slowly what the…. Where am I? So you're finally awake I see said a strange voice. Lira looks up at the person who is talking at her who are you and what do you want from me? You can just call me Joe and I need you to attract your stupid parents here. My parents aren't stupid Lira yelled then squinted in pain as more blood came out of her side and leg. Your parents are stupid they wouldn't know good food it hit them in the face! Well maybe you should get hit on the back of the head so that you can see what good food looks and tastes like Lira said trying not to show pain.

Why you little brat walks over to Lira and lifts knee and knees Lira in the stomach so hard that it made blood come out of her mouth. Lira grinds her teeth trying not to show pain. If you ever insult my cooking again I'll make you hurt so much you would wish you were never born.

Fine then your cooking tastes like poop Lira shouted. Joe clenches his fists and starts punching Lira everywhere. After about a half hour of Punching lira Joe finally stopped punching Lira and left the room to get cleaned up so no one sees the blood on his close.

Lira opens her eyes weakly and looks around to see her wounds as she looks down she looks at her right side and sees it dripping blood as well as her right leg and then she looks at her Pajamas only to see they are covered in blood man mommy and daddy are going to be mad at me for disappearing and for getting my new pajama's all bloody. sighs I hope daddy isn't blowing things up stuff and I hope mommy isn't shooting at uncle Havoc, Fury and uncle Breda's heads.

Different person

As Joe walks up the stairs he hears a woman yelling at him. Where have you ban we have costumers waiting and what happened to your close there all bloody yelled a women in a chefs uniform. Well I was working out when I cut myself and I was just going to take a shower said Joe. O ok then hurry up and take a shower so we can get to cooking our costumers food said the woman. Ok ok I'm going walks through the back door and up some ladders that leads to a apartment type place and opens the door and goes straight to the bath room and takes a shower.

Once cleaned up Joe heads to his room and changes into his chef's uniform and heads back down stairs into the restaurant and into the kitchen to start cooking. After a few hours of cooking Joe finally closed up shop and starts to sweep the floors and cleans up the tables and gathers the dishes and brings them to kitchen and starts washing them. After washing the dishes Joe turns off the lights and heads back upstairs to get ready for bed.

Different person

Lira stares blankly at the wall in front of her and thinks about her mother and father and what they must be doing and starts to fall asleep. In Liras dream she sees her mother and father playing with her at the park then she sees her father chasing Black Hayate because he stole his gloves. Lira looks over at her mother and sees her laughing at her father who is running after Hayate still. Lira starts laughing too. Lira starts to wake up and hears footsteps on


	3. Chapter 3 saveing Lira

Chapter 3

Lira starts to wake up and hears footsteps on the ceiling. She listens to them then hears a door open and then the footsteps stopped and she heard the door closed. sighs and starts to wiggle in the ropes stupid ropes loosen.

Lira looks around the dark room to try to find something sharp to help cut the ropes. Lira sees a table with sharp edges. And try's to move over to the table but only managed to tip the chair over with a loud bang. Ouch that hurt said lira. Lira looks at the ropes there loosening at least. Now only to get them off of me thought Lira.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok so that's the plan then said an annoyed Mustang

Yes sir every one shouted and saluted

As everyone got ready to do the raid there was an unpleasant guest

MUSTANG WHAT THE HELL YOU SENT US ON ANOTHER WILD GOOSE CHASE said a very ticked off Ed

Roy turned around to look at the midget in front of him. ED now is NOT the time to yell at me I'm try I'm trying to save my daughter's life.

ED: I'm not a midget

fang: oops sorry Ed. I mean "a tall ED"

ED: much better XD

fang: Cry baby

Ed: gives fang a dirty look

fang: on with the story

Oh so now your changing the sub- oh wait you mean Lira Is in danger! Then what the hell are you waiting for let's go save her!

We were just going to do raid but not that you're here we could your shortness to our advantage said Mustang with a smirk.

Who are you calling so short you'll need a microscope to see.

Calm down Ed I didn't mean it like that. I only meant we can use you to sneak into the building and not draw attention to yourself.

Oh ok then so what's the plan

XXXXXXXXXHAHA you can't hear the plan XXXXXXXXX

In the streets of central there were two people in the ally way. One was a woman that was laying on the ground covered in blood and was struggling to breath. The other person was a tall man dresses in black with some blood on him.

P-p-please d-don't k-kill me said the woman

To late I'm going to kill you takes out gun

**BANG**

Well that's done. puts gun away and runs away

XXXXXXXHAHA you must want to know who the man is well you'll have to wait XXXXXXXX

Almost there said a struggling Lira.

Lira wiggles through the ropes annoying the blood flowing from her side and the dripping blood from her leg. Lira finally manages to get out of the ropes. YES SHOUTS LIRA Oops covers mouth. I need to get out of here tries to run up the stairs but instead she limps.

Just as Lira gets to the top of the stairs and opens the door. The front door opens showing Joe covered in blood with an evil glare in his eyes.

So you were trying to escape from here. Well there's no chance of that ever happening. takes a step forward and cracks knuckles and smirks.

Lira takes a step back and brings arms up into a fighting stance.

Joe laugh's and takes out his gun and points it at Lira. Ready for your life to end asked Joe.

Lira takes another step back and trips on the steps leading to the basement and falls down them and into the basement. OUCH cried Lira. Lira looks at her side only to see more blood coming out.

Lira shouted a voice from the air vent.

Lira and Joe look at the air vent only to see it get kicked open and out jumps the Fullmetal alchemist himself.

Lira could only muster a small smile before going unconscious.

What the hell did you do to her you monster shouted Ed.

Nothing you need to know you stupid little midget said Joe

I'm NOT A STUPID LITTLE MIDGET YOU ASS HOLE shouted Ed

Joe laughed evilly that's what you say you midget.

I'm not a midget and you'll pay for hurting Lira. Ed claps his hands and slams them down on the ground making a giant hand come up and go around Joe. HA now who is stupid.

Let me go you worthless midget. Joe struggles to get out of the hand to get his gun.

I'm NOT A MIDGET FOR THE LAST TIME shouted Ed.

Ed walks over to Lira's limp body and picks her up and takes her outside where everyone was waiting.

Oh my god Ed got her shouted Riza. Riza ran over to Ed and took Lira from him.

Roy walked over to Riza and Ed. Good job Ed you rescued my daughter and caught a wanted murder in less than an hour.

Riza took Lira over to a ambulance to get her checked out. Riza watched as they Looked over her and found two bullet wounds on her as well as a right broken arm and lots of bruises.

Riza walked over to Roy and Ed to tell them about her injuries.

WHAT!! Why did he inflict so many wounds on her shouted Roy.

Mustang settle down said Ed. Besides that freak is in the building go and take your anger out on him.

Roy turns around and walks towards the building that Joe is inside.

Riza turns around as a doctor came up to her and told her how bad Lira's injuries were.

Riza's face turned white as they told her that Lira needs an operation because the stomach wound caused a lot of blood loss and she needs to go to the hospital.

Riza nodded as the doctor left to take Lira to the hospital. Riza told Ed to go to the hospital too and she'll go get Roy. Ed nodded and followed the ambulance to the hospital.

Riza hurried to the building and walked in the building only to see Roy yelling at Joe.

ROY shouted Riza. We need to go to the hospital.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roy, Riza, Havoc, Breda, Fury, and Falman hurried to the hospital to see Lira

XXXXXXX cliff hanger XD don't worry there'll be a few more chapters but PLEASE REVIEWXXXXXXXXXXXXX Oh and so you know fang is my nickname on wolfquest XD

IF YOU DON"T REVIEW I"LL POKE YOU WITH A STICK


	4. Chapter 4

Roy, Riza, Havoc, Breda, Fury, Falman and Ed hurried to the hospital to see Lira

But they were stopped by the nurses and were told to wait in the waiting room.

**IN LIRA'S DREAM**

Lira's standing in a house that's unfamiliar to her. She walks around the house.

Mommy, daddy where are you asked Lira. But there was no answer.

Lira looks all around the house and the only noise she could hear was of her own footsteps.

Just as Lira was about to enter the basement something caught her eye it was shattered glass that covered the floor. Lira looked at the window and saw a dark figure standing by the window.

Lira took a step backwards and tripped on a piece of glass. Lira winched in pain as a shard of glass went into her hand. Lira looked up at the figure at the window. The figure was smirking evilly at her.

**IN HOSPITAL ROOM 205**

Lira wakes up and sits up on the bed and screams. When she stops screaming the door to the room is thrown open and in comes two nurses trying to hold her father back from coming into the room.

LET ME GO shouted Roy.

NO SHE NEEDS TO REST shouted one on the nurses.

Lira watches her dad yell at the nurses.

Roy steps wrong and trips and falls on the ground followed by the two nurses.

Lira starts to laugh at her dad and at the nurses. And watches as he got up and walked over to her.

Lira you know not to laugh at people that trip and fall said Roy.

I know but I can't help it giggles and looks up at Roy.

Roy sighed, I know but still it's not nice.

I thought it was funny too said a voice from the door way. Roy turns around and sees Havoc leaning on the door frame with an unlit cigarette in his mouth.

Yes but you're not the one that tripped and fell on the ground said Roy.

True but even when I fall I laugh and when someone else falls I laugh said Havoc with a smirk on his face.

Yeah that's how you get into fights said Riza who's walking into the room and over to Lira.

Riza's right you do get into lots of fights said Breda who's also walking into the building.

Not really I get into fights every now and then. Not every day said a sarcastic Havoc.

Yeah right you fight like every day said Roy.

Do not

Do too

Do not

Do too

**BANG **STOP FIGHTING ALREADY shouted Riza holding her gun.

Mom you're not supposed to have a gun in a hospital said Lira looking up at her mother.

Oops sorry hides gun in its holster.

Ok I think we all should go so Lira can rest said Fury.

Yeah I need to pick up my date said Havoc.

Bye everyone see you all later said Lira.

Lira the doctors said you can go home tomorrow ok said Roy.

YAY shouted Lira.

Roy and Riza smile. Yes but your father and I need to go back to the office and finish some paperwork so we'll pick you up tomorrow ok said Riza.

Ok but what time will you pick me up asked Lira.

How about around 11:00 A.M asked Roy?

Ok see you tomorrow said Lira.

Roy and Riza both said I Love you and said good bye before they left the hospital room.

Lira lied her head back on her pillow and closed her eyes so she could fall into a deep relaxing sleep.

**END**

**Sorry it's so short it took me forever to get any ideas for the last chapter and if you want the sequel I'll post it after Halloween and I'm writing a few of the Goosebumps series mixed with FMA so if you like Goosebumps look for my stories my first one will be out soon.**


End file.
